Evil Residing Within
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Amy is in a life threatening situation, causing Sonics dark side to emerge. Will they both be able to get over the initial shock of something evil residing in a hero?


**It's amazing what things pop into your head on a two hour car journey ^_^  
Hopefully you guys will like this...xx**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* A girl can dream can't she... **

Evil Residing Within

'_Gotta get there faster...faster...the fastest I've ever gone...I have to get to her'_

A loud bang echoed through the old building as a blue hedgehog burst through the metal doors and stepped into the dark room.

The centre of room lit up to greet the young hedgehog as he cautiously stepped further into the room. Anger and annoyance were clearly visible on his face as he surveyed his surroundings.

An overlarge man stood next to a frail pink figure bound by thick, heavy ropes; preventing her from escaping. A gag covered her mouth, making her unable to speak.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the scene before him, anger bubbling inside of him.

"So glad you could join us _**Sonic**_. I was starting to think that you actually _**wanted**_ the girl dead." The fat man taunted.

Sonic the hedgehog had earlier received a note from the evil doctor, telling him to meet him at a warehouse where Amy Rose was being held captive or she would die.

Wasting no time, not even bothering to contact Tails, Sonic had rushed to the rendezvous point where the doctor was awaiting his arrival.

"Eggman! You know as well as everybody that I don't want her dead." Sonic spat through gritted teeth.

'_Why do you always have to go for her? Can't you just leave everyone in peace. '_

Sonic chanced a glance at the pink hedgehog for the first time since entering, quickly wishing he hadn't. Her eyes, normally shining with hope and joy, now took on a dull appearance full to the brim with fear.

Sonic made to step towards Amy but was stopped as a loud click resounded throughout the abandoned warehouse, catching the cerulean hedgehog's attention.

Eggman raised a loaded pistol towards the pink hedgehog, as a warning for Sonic to stay away.

'_He wouldn't dare fire it...would he? I can't risk it; her life is at stake...'_

"What will it take for you to let her go?" Sonic asked, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

"So you already know the rules, you get her, but only if I get something in return. Now then, what to choose...how about the things you always take from me."

'_Things I always take from him? But...that would mean'_

"In return for your precious Amy Rose, I want you to hand over the seven chaos emeralds to their rightful owner. Me!"

'_They definitely __**don't **__belong to you! Even if they did, I wouldn't give them to you..'_

"I don't have them..." Sonic replied dully. His emerald eyes glaring daggers at the man before him.

Eggman let out a low evil laugh. "Oh, come now Sonic. You and I both know that you _**always**_ have a spare emerald lying about your person. All you have to do is gather the rest within twenty four hours and Miss Rose here is all yours." Eggman stated matter-of-factly.

'_There's no way that I can find the stupid emeralds that quick. It took us a whole week to find the one that Tails has in the Tornado.' _

"It would take days for me to find them all, it's impossible to get them all in twenty four hours" Sonic looked over at Amy, sending her a hint of a smile to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Sonic the hedgehog would call something _**impossible**_... Very well. I was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this, but I guess this is my only option now..."

'_What is he talking about now?'_

Eggman pulled out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it with his free hand. A loud rumbling was heard as metal cage crashed around the blue hedgehog. Even he wasn't expecting anything to fall down from the ceiling.

Sonic's eyes widened as he realised that he'd been trapped. Instinctively, he spin dashed into the bars but to no avail.

'_I've __**got**__ to get out of here...Amy's life depends on it!'_

"Spin all you want Sonic...that little cage is going to be your front row seat as you witness the demise of the one you love so dearly. The one you would give anything for. The one you've been lying to the whole time you've known her." Eggman monologued.

'_I wasn't lying...just avoiding the subject actually'_

Using all his might Sonic rammed into the bars, his spines not even denting the metal. He stood up properly, chest heaving. "Why...won't these...stupid bars break?" He screamed, pounding his fists on the bars.

"That, my annoying rival, would be because I reinforced the metal with a thin layer of diamond. The strongest thing in the world. And to top it off I have a flow of negative chaos energy moving through them to protect them from damage even further."

'_Urghh...why does he have to make everything so difficult. Wait; did he say __**negative**__ chaos energy?'_

"What do you mean by negative chaos energy?" Sonic asked, a puzzled look crossing his features. Eggman lowered the hand the held the pistol so it hung by his side, still gripping the pistol tightly.

"Wait...did that genius brother of yours not know about the second set of emeralds...oho this is priceless!" Eggman shouted in glee.

'_Will you just spit it out already...?' _Sonic could feel the anger in his chest rising slightly as the scientist let out a low rumbling laugh.

After getting his breath back, Eggman straightened up and faced the azure hedgehog who was still trying to break down the bars of the cage.

"Sonic!" Eggman shouted in a demanding tone, letting the hedgehog know he was addressing him.

"There are not one but two sets of chaos emeralds on Mobius. The positive emeralds that you are ever so familiar with, and the negative emeralds. The negative emeralds were created so that there would be a balance of power in the world. And so there wouldn't be constant shifts in power, neither can exist without the other" Eggman looked over to Amy to see if she also was paying attention to his explanation.

"Very few people know of the negative chaos emeralds, and even few venture out to seek them. I myself have been fortunate enough to get my hands on all seven..." Eggman smiled evily.

"They are all placed at various points in that cage to keep you locked in there until I see fit." Sonic nodded lightly to let the doctor know he had understood what he'd been saying.

"Now that their power is keeping you locked away, I am free to dispose of one of the obstacles in my path to victory. For he who possesses all fourteen of the chaos emeralds, will become the most powerful person in all of Mobius."

Sonic's eyes widened as Eggman once again lifted the pistol up to the pink hedgehog, his eyes glinting with malice.

"NO! Eggman, you can't kill her!" Sonic screamed as a desperate plea for the girl's survival.

"And why's that?" Eggman asked challengingly.

'_That dude is testing my patience to the limit...if he harms her in anyway; I swear down that I will murder him!'_

Silence echoed around the trio as Sonic racked his brain for an idea, but nothing but blankness came.

"I thought so...I guess this is the last time Amy will ever lay her eyes on you." A malicious smirk played about the old man's lips. His finger slowly moving closer and closer to the trigger.

Sonic felt his heart beat frantically in his chest, threatening to burst out. _'I have to do something. But stood in here I'm just as helpless as she is...'_

Looking over at Amy, and seeing terror reflected in her eyes made him want to get by her side by any means possible and shield her from the evil next to her.

Sonic let the anger inside him boil over as he felt a strange power course through him. Unbeknownst to Eggman, a dark blue, almost black, aura surrounded the now darker blue hedgehog.

His emerald eyes faded to white as a something dark took over his body. Absorbing the negative energy around him and channelling his rage into one powerful blow, Sonic managed to break through the bars of the cage with ease.

The shattered metal shards flew in all directions, their sharp edges glinting as the light bounced of them. The cage, having now been broken, crumbled to peices behind the hedgehog leaving nothing but seven dull chaos emeralds.

Surprised, the doctor dropped the pistol and took a few steps backwards from Amy, as to not enrage the being before him further.

Sonic, now completely consumed by the 'Dark being' residing inside him, walked up to Amy. He slit the ropes and her gag in one swift movement, taking care not to harm the girl. He, however, missed the look of terror on the girl's features as he scanned the room for the culprit.

Then turning to his prey, Dark Sonic raced towards Eggman. The cowardly doctor was headed for the door, terrified of what he had made Sonic become.

Dark Sonic pounced on his unsuspecting victim from behind, pinning him to the floor; the image of scared trembling doctor seemed to please the dark being. Evil sounding laughter escaped the hedgehog's lips as he knew that he had won.

"WHY DID YOU THREATEN TO KILL HER?" Sonic demanded, his voice lower than normal. An evil grin spreading across his face, showing his sharp, pointy fangs.

When the doctor made no attempt to reply Sonic lifted his fist and pulled it back, aiming for Eggman's round face as a target.

A loud scream echoed in Sonic's ears as he quickly stood up and turned to see the owner of the scream. He was faced with a pink figure, staring at him with a look of mingled confusion and fear.

"Don't...don't kill...kill him" Amy asked, her voice choked with sobs and fear. "You'll be as evil as him otherwise..."

Seeing the fear in one he cared for was enough to knock some sense into Sonic as he watched the doctor scramble towards the exit. He occasionally looked back to see if he was still being hunted.

Sonic's dark colour faded to a lighter blue and the aura that shrouded him dissipated. His emerald green eyes came into existence as he shook his head to clear the confusion.

Sonic watched as behind Amy, the dull coloured emeralds merged into the floor, disappearing out of sight.

"Sonic...?" Amy half whispered, still slightly afraid. "Are...are you o-okay?"

Sonic closed his eyes and nodded his ahead, as thoughts and regrets of what just happened flooded his mind.

"A-Amy? I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me...I just" Sonic stopped as Amy's legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the floor.

Sonic ran over to her, putting an arm around her shoulder to support her. Amy gazed down at the floor in front of her, not making eye contact with the blue hedgehog.

"Uh...um, I think you need some fresh air..." Sonic slowly scooped Amy up into his arms and quickly ran to a hill not too far from the city.

Amy, even though she had been slightly scared of Sonic and what he had become, still found solace and comfort in the blue hedgehog as she rested her head on his chest as he ran.

The wind blew through both hedgehogs fur at an incredible speed as Sonic ran further away from the warehouse.

Amy could hear his heart beating faster and faster with every step, the rhythm of his heartbeat and how it harmonized with his feet surprised the girl. She was slightly disappointed when they arrived at their location as she found she liked the feeling of running at sonic speed.

Sonic gently put her down and stood back, as to not scare her further. Observing the girl to see if she still had any traces of fear visible.

Amy noticed this and looked at him curiously. "Why are you standing so far away?" she asked quietly.

Sonic glanced around him before realising that she was addressing him. _'What should I say...What __**can**__ I say?'_

"I...uh thought...I thought that you might want your space" Sonic scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Oh...you don't have to stay far away from me. It's actually kinda lonely..."

When Amy got no reply, she turned to the sky. It was cloudy and the wind swept through her hair blowing her bangs backwards and forwards.

After about five minutes, Amy turned to face Sonic. She was surprised to see him next to her with his head between his knees.

"Sonic...?"

His head shot up in alarm as his eyes twitched at the sound of his name, but he calmed down as he saw who had called him.

"Sonic...do you. Do you know...know what happened to you back at the...the" Amy stopped talking as Sonic turned his head away from her. Amy bit her lip and let out a small sigh.

A loud silence followed as nothing but the wind and twitters of insects was heard.

'_Honestly, I'm not sure what happened...maybe it had something to do with the seven negative emeralds in the room...? And why can't I say this out loud?' _

"I don't know. I think it might have had something to do with those negative emeralds Eggy was talking about. But I do know that whatever I turned into was evil, I could feel it jolting through my veins..." Sonic turned to look at the girl before him. "...and it made you afraid of me." He said softly, gazing deep into her jade eyes.

"I-I don't want you to be afraid of me" Sonic whispered, looking at the grass between them, avoiding the young girls gaze.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Sonic...I guess before I was just scared because I didn't know what was happening." Sonic tilted his head back up and found a spark of hope twinkling in the girls eyes.

"Actually...I still don't know what happened, but I do know I'm not afraid of you..." The rose hedgehog stated.

"Amy...even if you weren't scared of me, I'd still be a monster."

"And I would still love you the same..." Amy turned to face the sky once more before continuing. "Sonic, every good has a bad...and...I guess today you found yours."

"I know, but why did it only surface today? Why did it not come out in the past" Sonic questioned.

"Sonic...I know you're not much of a thinker and all, but only you can answer those questions. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be Ames. Either way, I'm glad I turned into...whatever I turned into. Because if I hadn't...who knows what might have happened to you."

Amy blushed slightly at the use of her pet name, and faced away from Sonic in an attempt to hide it. Realising that he'd already seen, she turned back to him to see he was now focusing on the grey clouds hovering in the sky above them.

"I'm glad you did too. Because, like the emeralds, you can't have one without the other. And I really don't know what I'd do without you."

Sonic smiled slightly and turned to Amy. "Neither can exist without the other...kinda like us. To be honest, I have no idea what I'd do if I had lost you today either."

Sonic smiled wider as he saw a mixture of shock and confusion on Amy's face. Amy playfully punched his arm before asking him what had been tugging on her heart since the words had left Eggman's mouth.

"Sonic?..."

"What is it Ames?" Sonic asked.

"...What have you been lying to me about?" Amy questioned, puzzled look dawning on her cute face.

'_Uh...now I'm kinda stuffed'_

"You er...heard that?" Sonic felt his cheeks grow hot as Amy eyed him curiously.

"Of course I did...I was gagged, not ear muffed!" The girl responded. "So...are you gonna tell me?" Amy asked hopefully.

'_I guess it's now or never...suck it up Sonic. I'm sure it's not that difficult to say.'_

"Just for the record, I wasn't lying. Just temporarily putting off the subject...by running." Amy giggled slightly at Sonic before letting him continue.

"I er..." Sonic started.

'_Just say it... Amy Rose I really do like you. There I said. Wait, that was in my head. Dang'_

Sonic looked into the forest green eyes before him, guarded hope resided in them as Amy hung on to his every breath.

"I um..." Amy smiled at the hint of a blush forming on the azure hedgehog's cheeks as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head. "I really...do like you...a lot"

'_Finally! Now all I gotta do is face her...'_

Sonic gazed downwards to avoid the pink hedgehog's reaction. Unfortunately, this made him miss the bone crushing hug as he was tackled to the ground.

"A-my!" Sonic whined as Amy reluctantly let go of him and smiled at him instead.

"I'm sorry. I just can't believe you actually do care about me...!" Amy said, gazing dreamily at the blue figure before her.

'_I've always cared about you...' _

"Whatever made you think I didn't care about you?" Sonic questioned, genuinely shocked at what the girl had said not too long ago.

"Well...you always tried to avoid me whenever you could." Sonic looked down in shame as the girl continued.

'_I guess that does count...'_

"And when you saved me, I always thought it was because it was just in your nature to save everyone. Even if you hardly even knew them." Amy finished.

'_I really gotta explain myself'_

Sonic looked up to meet the pink hedgehogs forest green gaze. "Ames...I'm sorry that I ran from you, it's just that I didn't know what to do with my feelings. And at the time running always seemed like the best option."

'_Now it just seems like the dumbest thing I could do...'_

"Aw...Sonic you really know how to lighten a girl's mood. Not too long ago I was in a life threatening situation...but now, now I feel on top of the world." Amy said, a dreamy tone floating around in her voice.

Sonic gave her his trademark grin and thumbs up. "Hey, I'm Sonic the hedgehog. I lighten everyones mood."

Amy leaned in and placed a whisper of a kiss on the cocky hedgehog's cheek, making him blush furiously. She moved back and giggled at the sight of him.

"So then mister 'I can lighten everyones mood', how about taking me stargazing later?" Amy asked playfully. "As a makeup date for all the ones you missed"

Sonic grinned at her optimism. "Okay Rosy. But on two conditions...you bring some of your delicious home baked chilli dogs as a snack."

"Consider it done" Amy replied.

"Hey, you haven't even heard the second condition yet?" Sonic stated. "Something tells me your not gonna like this one as much as the first." Sonic said playfully.

"I won't know unless you tell me..." Amy pouted slightly.

"Well... on second thoughts, you can wait until later."

"So-nic" Amy extended his name as he smiled at her impatience.

"Okay okay and I thought I was impatient." Amy giggled before slipping her hand into Sonic's.

'How did she know that was what I was gonna do? Maybe she doesn't...oh well"

"Uh...um Ames"

"Yeah...?"

"Uh, you er...you just fulfilled my second condition." Sonic said quietly. A nervous blush growing on his cheeks.

Both hedgehogs burst out laughing, and fell backwards onto the grass hand in hand. All thoughts of earlier events blown away with the wind as both eagerly awaited nightfall.

**Thank you for reading and review if you can...xx  
I was thinking about doing a chapter from Amy's point of view but... I don't know. What do you guys think?**

**Chao for now ;)**


End file.
